


fotokopi

by kimchleejjigae



Series: pojok faperta [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, anak agribisnis, anak pertanian, to
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: ketika teman sebaya liburan, ia lebih memilih untuk menjaga toko fotokopi
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: pojok faperta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090481
Kudos: 3





	fotokopi

**Author's Note:**

> breakdown cerita dari 'mundane escapade' untuk kemudian dirangkum jadi series sendiri. selamat menikmati!

Tepat tengah hari. Anak sekolah masih libur, sedangkan yang tingkat akhir harap-harap cemas menunggu pengumuman masuk universitas. Ada yang mengisi waktu dengan foya-foya bersama kawan sebaya, ada juga yang membantu usaha milik orangtua.

Naruto Uzumaki, termasuk anak yang memilih opsi kedua.

Dengan kaus oblong tanpa lengan dan celana pendek longgar, kipas menempel di plafon berdengung tanda nyala, Naruto duduk di depan komputer operator. Tempat biasa pelanggan minta dieditkan pas foto untuk mengubah latar belakang fotonya sesuai kebutuhan. Umumnya antara merah atau biru. Melalui komputer itu juga, latar musik disetel dari kanal Youtube yang saat ini tengah memutar lagu D'Bagindas.

Tempat fotokopi milik orangtua Naruto ini dilengkapi dengan fasilitas komputer personal beberapa unit juga akses internet, tujuannya untuk memudahkan pelanggan mengerjakan tugas, jika tugasnya sudah selesai bisa langsung diprint dan difotokopi sekaligus di sana. Ya, namanya juga strategi marketing. Memperluas pangsa pasar.

"Mas, mau fotokopi ini dong."

Acara karaoke lagu C.I.N.T.A dari D'Bagindas sembari scrolling Facebook terganggu dengan adanya pelanggan. Namun, seretas menoleh, Naruto bergumam dalam diri, demi dewa neptunus. Tengah hari yang terik berubah menjadi sejuk seketika.

Lekas bangun dari kursinya, Naruto menanggapi, "Berapa kali, kak?"

"Ini dua kali, ini sekali aja."

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto langsung beralih ke mesin fotokopi. Menekan tombol perintah, mengganti lembar, selang detik kemudian berkas asli serta salinannya sudah tersaji di depan pelanggan.

"Jadi berapa mas?"

" _Gope_ aja, kak."

Hendak merogoh kantung celana, si pelanggan langsung dicegah, "Eh, gak usah bayar, kak. Berkas buat daftar kampus kan ini. Gratis aja." Kata Naruto. Giginya dipamerkan, tulang pipinya naik, matanya segaris. Nyengir.

Si pelanggang mulanya bingung, tapi akhirnya terima saja dengan isyarat anggukan. Lumayan kan lima ratus rupiah untuk tambahan beli tahu jeletot yang harganya dua ribuan. Atau mungkin tambahan untuk beli teh sisri gula batu. Mengingat cuaca hari ini yang panas sekali. Minum yang dingin-dingin enak pasti.

Lekas-lekas berkas asli dan fotokopian Naruto masukan ke plastik buram. Mencegah terkena minyak tahu jeletot, embun teh sisri, atau hal lain yang tak diinginkan. Pokoknya supaya tetap aman. Namanya juga pelaku usaha, harus melayani kustomer dengan prima dong.

"Terima kasih." Kata si pelanggan.

Belum sempat balik badan, lengan masih tersanggah di etalase yang isinya ragam pulpen dan spidol --tapi ada juga buku saku pramuka--, lagi-lagi si kaus oblong penjaga fotokopian ini buka suara, "Kelas 12, ya?" Di akhiri dengan kekehan. Agar terdengar ramah.

Itu menurut sudut pandang Naruto.

Hening beberapa sekon, otak si pelanggan berkontemplasi antara jawab atau abai. Tapi karena dasarnya manusia makhluk sosial, ditanya begitu walaupun tanggapannya lambat tetap saja sigap dijawab, "Iya."

"Mau ujian mandiri, ya?"

Lagi-lagi, "Iya."

"Gak nunggu SBMPTN dulu? Dua hari lagi pengumuman, kan?"

"Hn. Ini cadangan."

Naruto mengangguk. Bingung mau basa basi basi apalagi, playlist lagu-lagu warnet tahun 2000an yang Naruto buat di akun YouTube-nya malah memutar Empat Mata dari D'Bagindas, mengalun santun menjadi latar suasana mereka. Seperti di FTV.

Hendak masuk reff lagu, pelanggan Naruto ganti bertanya, "Kok tahu kalau pengumuman SBMPTN sebentar lagi?"

Lagi, Naruto nyengir lagi. Makin lebar cengirannya.

"Lagi nunggu pengumumannya juga." Jawabnya. "Kita-" Mengisyaratkan dengan telunjuk yang diarahkan ke diri sendiri dan lawan bicaranya "-sepantaran."

"Oh."

"Iya."

Mengikuti keramahan si penjaga fotokopian untuk membuka obrolan, si pelanggan jadi makin menghayati peran, "Ambil apa? Dimana?"

"Agribisnis, di kampus yang masih di dalam kota kok. Kalau...?"

"Sasuke."

_Eh?_

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh? Oh.. Oh!" Naruto baru sadar kalau ia lupa berkenalan. "Kalau Sasuke ambil apa dan dimana?" Setelah pertanyaan dilontarkan, Naruto berdoa kepada penguasa semesta agar beberapa menit ke depan tidak ada pelanggan yang datang. Ia ingin banyak ngobrol dengan Uchiha di depannya ini.

"Kita sama, pilihan jurusan dan kuliahnya."

"Ah? Serius?!" Tadi otot wajahnya yang ditarik paksa menahan senyum lima jari, sekarang ganti bola matanya yang nyaris keluar dari soketnya.

Naruto.. santai sedikit oke..

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke santai. Tak berlebihan. Kalau dianalisis, mungkin hanya pakai otot mikro.

Balasan Sasuke menyadarkan si penjaga fotokopi kalau reaksi-reaksinya kelewat berlebihan. Tulang pipi yang naik diturunkan, gigi depan yang nyaris terekspos semua kini bersembunyi secara perlahan, baru kemudian menjawab, "A-ah.. Semoga dewi fortuna ada untuk kita ya Sasuke." Tunggu, suaranya tidak terdengar penuh harap kan?

Senyum mikro muncul dari wajah Sasuke. Tak sampai mengubah total ekspresinya, tapi Naruto melihat dengan pupil birunya kalau ada senyum terpatri di wajah ca-- "Terima kasih. Sampai nanti." Kemudian ia yang didamba berlalu.

Tanggapannya lambat, Sasuke sudah berjarak satu meter, tapi-- "Sama-sama, Sasuke! Kembali lagi ya!! Namaku Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!!" -- dia berteriak.

Tanpa berbalik, tanpa berhenti, yang namanya diteriaki menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Tak semikro sebelumnya, tapi tak jadi makro juga.

_Dasar tukang warnet..._

Dua hari kemudian, waktu yang sama di tempat berbeda, website pengumuman SBMPTN memunculkan warna hijau. []


End file.
